DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Una de las hermanas Tendo se casa y le han organizado una pequeña fiesta en la cual las locuras, las confesiones y el amor están invitados. ONESHOT


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

"**Despedida…de solteros"**

-Más vale que te comportes Akane –dijo Ranma viendo con ojos acusadores a su ahora novia formal

-Siii, siii Ranma – respondió Akane con fastidio mirando de manera divertida al chico que tenía enfrente para después bajar calmadamente por la escalera de la casa

-¿En dónde dices que estarán? –volvió a hablar sin quitar ese tono autoritario siguiéndola y quedando los dos al frente de la puerta de entrada

-Ahhh –Akane suspiró ante la pregunta, ya que la había respondido en más de tres ocasiones ese mismo día –Ya te lo dije, todas estaremos en el Neko Haten

-¿Quiénes asistirán?

-Eso también ya lo sabes Ranma – volvió a respirar hondo tratando de conservar su paciencia al mismo tiempo que se ponía los zapatos –Estaremos Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo, Ukyo y yo

-¿Y… qué hay de mi mamá, ella no irá?

-La tía Nodoka, el tío Genma, la abuela de Shampoo, el maestro Happosai y mi papá acordaron que se reunirían en el dojo a jugar póker ésta noche –al mencionar ésto, Akane no pudo evitar notar que en el rostro de Ranma se formaba una mueca de disgusto, ya que él creía que sin las figuras de autoridad que su madre o la bisabuela representaban, el alboroto y las "locuras" no se harían esperar, lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de la asistencia de Kasumi ya que de todas la chicas, ella era la que tenía más cordura

-¿Y…y a qué hora volverás?

-No lo sé…tarde, supongo

-¿Qué tan tarde?

-Ya basta de tanto interrogatorio Ranma, estaremos bien ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la joven calmando el ceño fruncido de su prometido dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla, él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos

-Escucha Akane, espero que no salgan del Neko Haten, no me quiero enterar de que fueron a uno de esos lugares sólo para chicas o algo así… ahhh y no bebas sake ¿entendido?

-Estás peor que mi padre –dijo ella con gracia para después levantar una ceja –además no me hables como si fueras un santo, tú también te reunirás esta noche con los chicos ¿o no?

-Bueno, sí…pe…pero es diferente

-¿En qué? –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Pu..pues…nosotros…nosotros… ¡sólo compórtense ¿está bien?

-Sí, Ranma, claro –dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa para después mirarlo seductoramente, rodear su cuello con sus brazos y posar sus labios sobre los de él en un fino y delicado beso, el muchacho correspondió enseguida a tal gesto y la aprisionó con sus brazos sujetándola de su cintura para después separarse poco a poco rozando sus narices –Más vale que tú también lo hagas ¿entendiste? –él simplemente asintió con su cabeza

-¡Akane, Nabiki, ya es hora de irnos! –gritó Kasumi en un tono armonioso desde el pórtico, después de todo, la mayor de las Tendo no quería llegar tarde a su propia despedida de soltera, hacía más de tres meses de su compromiso con el doctor Tofú, quien después de tantos intentos por fin logró vencer su temor a declarar sus sentimientos a su ahora prometida.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho los dos últimos años para la familia Tendo-Saotome y en general para todos lo que de una u otra manera estaban relacionados con la chica peliazul y joven artista marcial, ellos dos por fin estaban juntos, aún discutían sí, pero era una forma peculiar de demostrarse todo ese amor que se tenían, aún no estaban casados pero planeaban hacerlo al terminar sus estudios en la universidad. Al establecer de manera definitiva su relación, sorprendentemente los problemas con las prometidas y pretendientes terminaron, al principio fue increíblemente difícil lidiar con cada uno de ellos, pero dicen que el tiempo cura heridas y brinda nuevas oportunidades, eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió, dando como resultado un fuerte lazo de amistad entre todos ellos y el nacimiento de nuevas e indicadas relaciones.

Regresando al punto, la ilusión en el corazón de la mayor de las Tendo crecía a cada momento con el simple hecho de pensar que al día siguiente se encontraría casada con el joven doctor, ni ella ni él, habían planeado ninguna reunión de despedida de solteros, todo fue organizado por Nabiki, quien basándose en el argumento de "la soltería dura poco" pudo convencer a la mayoría para realizar una pequeña fiesta para cada uno de los novios, la del doctor Tofú sería en el Uchann´s, gracias a que Ukyo lo ofreció, y la de Kasumi sería en el Neko Haten por cortesía de la abuela.

-¡Ya vamos! –respondió Akane, le obsequió un nuevo beso en los labios a su novio, tomó un bolso marrón que combinaba con su atuendo y empezó a atravesar la puerta, se detuvo un momento y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la escalera por la cual Nabiki bajaba calmadamente -¡Rápido Nabiki, vamos a llegar tarde!

-Ya voy hermanita, ¿por qué la prisa?, después de todo, no puede empezar la fiesta sin Kasumi ¿verdad? –dijo la mediana de las Tendo sonriendo sutilmente, su hermana menor simplemente rodó los ojos, le volvió a sonreír a Ranma y salió por la puerta para alcanzar a Kasumi quien esperaba pacientemente afuera de la casa –¿Qué no tienes que irte ya también a la reunión del doctor Tofú, Ranma?–Nabiki volvió a hablar esta vez dirigiéndose al ojiazul al mismo tiempo que se colocaba un suéter

-¿Ehh?..Ahh sí, sí, me iré en un rato

-Jaja, te vez preocupado cuñadito –dijo ella con un tono burlón

-¿Yo?, ja, claro que no –mencionó cruzándose de brazos a modo de indiferencia

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…Tranquilo no haremos algo demasiado "malo"…eso espero -Nabiki se dirigió a la puerta y volvió a mirar a Ranma con sonrisa pícara

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jajaja –la chica sonrió de manera perversa y divertida, para enseguida hablar nuevamente con el tono de voz que siempre utilizaba a la hora de hacer uno de sus negocios, cosa que hizo despertar la desconfianza y cierto temor en el rostro del chico –yo te puedo ayudar a calmar tus ansias mi estimado Ranma, pero te va a costar

**OOOO**

-¿Segura de que no necesitas ayuda Ukyo?

-Gracias Ryoga, pero estoy bien, ya casi termino –dijo una Ukyo muy ocupada, estaba haciendo panes japoneses para las dos reuniones -¿Por qué no mejor acomodas las mesas para que haya más espacio?

El chico perdido suspiró e hizo lo que su nueva novia le había indicado, tomó las mesas y las colocó junto a las paredes a manera de que el centro del restaurante quedara despejado, él también estaba invitado a la despedida del doctor Tofú, pero al igual que Ranma, no le gustaba nada la idea de dejar a la castaña en una fiesta sin que él estuviera presente.

-¿Así está bien Ukyo?- dijo él al terminar su trabajo

-Sí, así está perfecto, muchas gracias –Ukyo le regaló una tierna sonrisa para después entregarle un humeante paquete –Toma, aquí están los okonomiyakis, espero que les gusten

-No te preocupes… -Ryoga tomó el paquete y luego la observó quitarse el delantal que traía puesto dejando ver el lindo vestido azul que llevaba –O…oye Ukyo y… ¿qué es lo que van a hacer exactamente?

-Pues… conversar, bailar supongo…algo se nos ocurrirá –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que no fue del agrado del muchacho -¿Y ustedes?

-¿Ehh?...amm … la verdad no tengo idea

-Bueno, son las siete, es mejor que ya me valla

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, es mejor que te quedes, no deben de tardar en llegar todos, además el Neko Haten sólo está a unas cuadras –dijo Ukyo moviendo sus manos de una lado a otro, sabía que si Ryoga la acompañaba, al momento de regresar se perdería sin duda. Sin mencionar nada más, tomó la comida que había preparado, su bolso y su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta –Bueno, nos veremos después, que se diviertan

-Espera Ukyo…

-¿Qué sucede? –mencionó volteándolo a ver nuevamente

-Por…pórtate bien… ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña simplemente rió con disimulo ante el comentario de Ryoga, se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con ternura para después regalarle un rápido beso y después salir rumbo a la reunión

**OOOO**

En el Neko Haten ya todo estaba preparado, las mesas habían sido removidas para que hubiera suficiente espacio, la bisabuela también había preparado algunos bocadillos y antes de irse le dejó a Shampoo un par de botellas con un licor chino parecido al sake pero menos fuerte, según ella para "animar" un poco el ambiente.

-Mousse, creo que tú ya tener que irte –dijo Shampoo encendiendo el estéreo

-Aún es temprano mi querida Shampoo

-Ser de mala educación llegar tarde a las reuniones, anda, vete ya –dijo la amazona perdiendo la paciencia, llevaba más de media hora tratando de que el chico se fuera

-Pe…pero…

-Vamos, vamos, el doctor Tofú estar esperando, además amigas de Shampoo llegar pronto –dijo la chica mientras prácticamente lo empujaba levemente hacia la salida

-Oye …no harás nada malo ¿verdad querida Shampoo? –dijo el muchacho estando ya en la calle

-¡Qué! ¡Acaso tú desconfiar de Shampoo!

-¡No!...No, para nada…pero… es que

-¡No puedo creer que tú pensar que Shampoo es una loca!

-¡No!… no por favor… ¡yo nunca pensaría nada malo de ti! –suplicó el muchacho de anteojos colocándose sobre una de sus rodillas y sujetando las manos de ella quien se hacía la muy ofendida

-¡Ahora tu ser mi nuevo airen, debes confiar en Shampoo!

-¡Sí, si tienes razón, perdóname por favor!

-Está bien, yo perdonarte, pero ya tener que irte, ser muy tarde –dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a entrar en el restaurante.

**OOOOO**

En el Uchann´s ya todos estaban presentes, Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno, Ranma y por supuesto el doctor Tofú, todos disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que la castaña había preparado, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas, entre risas, comentarios alentadores y felicitaciones, Ryoga se percató de que cierto chico con trenza estaba ajeno a todo, se mantenía en la esquina de la mesa concentrado en un pequeño aparato negro, Ranma subía y bajaba la antena de dicho artefacto y giraba uno de los botones sin parar

-¿Qué haces Ranma? ¿Qué tienes ahí? –dijo el chico de la pañoleta acercándose al ojiazul llamando su atención al igual que la de todos los demás

-¿Ehh?...ahhh…na…nada –dijo nerviosamente tratando de esconder el objeto, Ryoga se abalanzó sobre el chico tratando de quitárselo, Ranma estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para que el otro muchacho no pudiera alcanzar el aparato, ambos cayeron al suelo, en ese momento fue cuando Mousse aprovechó y tomó el artefacto quitándoselo de las manos a Ranma, cuando lo examinó, se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño radio del cual provenía el sonido de la música, las risas y las voces de Shampoo y las demás jóvenes

-¿Qué es esto, Ranma? –dijo el chico de lentes de manera acusadora sosteniendo el radio en alto -¡Estás espiando a las chicas ¿no es así?

-¡No, claro que no!, es…es solo que… -Ranma se levantó del suelo y se puso inquieto

-Vaya Saotome, no creí que fueras tan inseguro –mencionó Kuno con arrogancia

-¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó Ryoga cruzándose de brazos

-Ranma, sabes que eso no está bien, debes aprender a confiar en…

-¡Ya lo sé! –gritó el chico de trenza interrumpiendo al doctor –Es…es sólo que estaba preocupado… ¿qué no ya recuerdan hace dos meses el cumpleaños de Shampoo?, ella, Ukyo y Akane, estaban muuuy "alegres" por todo ese sake que tomaron, solo…solo estaba cuidando que ese alboroto no se repitiera

Los rostros de Mousse y de Ryoga se tornaron sorprendidos y angustiados también, como si estuvieran recordando lo que pasó en aquella ocasión, les resultaba increíble el efecto que un par de copas podían tener en sus respectivas novias

-La linda Akane destrozará tu cabeza si se entera de que estás espiándola, Saotome –mencionó Kuno con aires de sabelotodo

-Es cierto, y no hay duda de que Ukyo me cocinará vivo si lo descubre

-¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que hará mi amada Shampoo si lo sabe!

-Oh vamos…no lo sabrán, además esto fue idea de Nabiki, ella tiene un pequeño micrófono que está conectado con éste radio, así podremos saber lo que está ocurriendo e ir por ellas si se presenta algún problema

-Bu…bueno…si es así…entonces creo que…está bien –dijo Ryoga colocando una de sus manos en su nuca

-De…acuerdo –continuó Mousse

-Muy bien, por mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra –mencionó Kuno cerrando sus ojos y poniendo una exagerada expresión honorable

El doctor Tofú no dijo nada, sólo los miró con un gesto de desaprobación, eso hasta que escuchó la voz de Kasumi proveniente del dichoso radio, fue entonces cuando se olvidó de su razonamiento, se acercó a los demás muchachos y escuchó atentamente también

**OOOOO**

Nabiki, al llegar al Neko Haten colocó el diminuto micrófono ya mencionado en una mesa de centro donde se podía escuchar todo claramente, tenía que cumplir el trato con su cuñadito y de paso divertirse un poco también. La música empezó con mucho ritmo y volumen, pero al cabo de unas dos horas de baile, el cansancio, el calor y aquel licor chino empezaban a hacer efecto, en especial en las tres más jóvenes, al principio la mediana de las Tendo se había limitado a beber poco de aquel líquido, al contrario, Kasumi no había tomado ni una sola gota. El volumen empezó a disminuir al grado de que la música era casi tranquila y relajante, las chicas tomaron asiento y comenzaron a conversar

-Bueno ¿qué les parece si tenemos una pequeña plática femenina?–dijo Nabiki

-Sí, eso ser buena idea –continuó Shampoo dando un trago más a su vaso

-Ya sé, todas contemos nuestros más privados secretos, al fin y al cabo estamos entre amigas ¿no? –Nabiki se cruzó de piernas y miró los entusiasmados rostros de todas –_Jaja, sí que me voy a divertir-_ pensó la mediana de las Tendo sonriendo malévolamente –Muy bien Kasumi comencemos contigo, después de todo hoy es tu noche ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas como han sido las cosas con el doctor Tofú?

-Sí hermana, cuéntanos –animó Akane sirviéndose más licor

- Bueno ¿qué les gustaría saber? –dijo sin quitar su dulce sonrisa

-Dinos, ¿ya ha pasado "algo" entre ustedes o se están esperando hasta la luna de miel? –continuó Nabiki

**OOOO**

"_Pues la verdad…ya estuvimos juntos"_

-Ka…Kas…Kasumi –tartamudeó el doctor Tofú al escuchar tal cosa, al mismo tiempo que el color se iba de su rostro

"_¿En serio Kasumi?"_ –se escuchó a Ukyo preguntar

"_Pues sí…así es, fue hace poco tiempo, estábamos en su consultorio cuando sucedió…y…siendo sincera, yo fui quien tomó la iniciativa…"_

El doctor Tofú casi se atraganta con lo que comía cuando escuchó la voz de su futura esposa a través del radio, se quitó los lentes y comenzó a toser como loco, los demás muchachos que también estaban atentos, se limitaron a abrir sus ojos como dos enormes platos

-Cálmese doctor, tranquilo –decía Mousse dando suaves golpes en la espalda del joven médico para que su tos parara

**OOOO**

-Vaya Kasumi, nunca lo hubiera imaginado

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pequeña Akane –dijo todavía conservando su amable expresión –Ahora, ¿qué te parece si continuas tú Nabiki?

-De acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema en contestar, adelante, pregunten

-Bien…ammm… a ver…dinos ¿cuál ha sido uno de los mayores chantajes que hayas hecho? –preguntó Akane recargándose de su asiento y mirándola con curiosidad

-Ohh vaya…esa pregunta es difícil…he hecho tan buenos negocios que no podría escoger uno…pero –tomó un sorbo de su vaso antes de seguir, se limpió su boca con una servilleta y continuó –Verán, hace unas semanas descubrí a alguien en una situación muy bochornosa…él, para evitar que yo divulgara su secreto, me estuvo pagando 10000 yens diariamente durante dos semanas

-¿Y quién era? –preguntó Ukyo sorprendida

-Nada menos que el famoso…Kuno Tatewaki –dijo orgullosa

**OOOO**

"_¿Y cuál ser el secreto de Kuno?"_ –se escuchó la aguda voz de la amazona

En ese momento, Kuno empezó a tragar saliva lentamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, los otros muchachos pegaron sus oídos a la bocina del pequeño radio para no perderse ningún detalle de dicho secreto, sin duda sería algo interesante. Kuno estuvo a punto de salir del lugar con el propósito de escapar de las seguras futuras burlas que le esperaban pero su plan se vio frustrado al oír nuevamente la voz de Nabiki

"_Muy bien…se los diré…" –_la mediana de las Tendo sabía que los muchachos la estarían escuchando y lamentó mucho no estar ahí para ver sus caras –_"Kuno estaba saliendo de una clase de ukulele acompañado de su padre"_

-Jajajajaja- Las risas tanto de los chicos como de las chicas se mezclaban haciendo a Kuno enfurecer

"_Sí, jajaja, debieron verlo, estaba vestido con ropa hawaiana y sostenía en sus brazos la pequeña guitarra, se veía increíblemente gracioso…sí que tuve suerte aquel día, resultó un estupendo negocio"_

Las carcajadas se multiplicaron al grado de que la mayoría de los muchachos, en especial Ranma, se sujetaban el abdomen y se inclinaban hacia enfrente, les resultaba increíble y extremadamente divertido imaginarse al gran relámpago azul usando una falda hawaiana y tocando ese peculiar instrumento que su padre siempre llevaba consigo. En cambio, el joven de la espada no emitió ni siquiera una sonrisa, en su rostro se mezclaba la vergüenza y la rabia dando como resultado un brillante color rojo

-Jajaja vaya Kuno, no creí que tuvieras esos talentos –dijo Ryoga sin parar de reír

-Sí, jajaja ¿Por qué no nos tocas una canción? –continuó Ranma dándole pequeños golpes con el codo

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Tatewaki enfurecido -¡escuchen, yo no quería tomar esas clases, mi padre me obligó, además yo…!

-Cálmate Kuno, mira el lado positivo, ahora ya sabemos a quién llamar cuando se necesite un show musical jajajaja –dijo Mousse haciendo que las burlas duraran unos minutos más

-¡Esto es increíble, inaudito, inconcebible! –dijo Kuno echando chispas -¡Me las vas a pagar Nabiki Tendo!

Los muchachos habían controlado sus risas y pusieron de vuelta toda su atención hacia el aparato cuando escucharon que las jóvenes también habían terminado de reír y comenzaban nuevamente la charla, ésta vez el más interesado era cierto chico de anteojos

**OOOO**

Todas menos Kasumi se sirvieron otro trago y se volvieron a sentar en su sitio después de tanto alboroto, cada una reflejando en sus ojos la emoción por conocer otro secreto y reírse un poco más, no cabía duda que esa noche la estaban pasando muy bien.

-De acuerdo, continuemos contigo Shampoo –exclamó la mediana de las Tendo señalando a la amazona con su dedo índice

-Dinos algo loco que hayas hecho sin que Mousse supiera –dijo Ukyo mirándola de manera pícara

La chica de cabello púrpura se rió un poco para sí misma y se inclinó hacia adelante, se sentía algo mareada y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Muy bien, como ya sabrán, ahora mi nuevo airen ser Mousse y por eso él complacer a Shampoo en casi todo lo que ella pedirle… –la joven china hizo una pausa y luego continuó con una pregunta -¿Si recuerdan que Shampoo ausentarse durante dos semanas el mes pasado?

-Ajaaa –dijeron las chicas a unisono expectantes a la continuación del relato

-Bueno, Shampoo había dicho a Mousse que ella tener que irse a China porque ella necesitar entrenar, airen estar de acuerdo y Shampoo logró irse, sí fue cierto que yo llegar a aldea de amazonas… pero no precisamente a entrenar

-¿Entonces qué hiciste esas dos semanas? –preguntó Akane

-La verdad, Shampoo irse de fiesta todo el tiempo con unas amigas de la aldea…

**OOOOO**

-¡QUEEEE! –gritó Mousse poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado cayera al suelo, los demás simplemente lo observaron, algunos con expresiones sorprendidas y otros luchaban por contener la risa

"_Mi bisabuela tampoco enterarse, pero nosotras ir a varios sitios interesantes y Shampoo conocer gente muuuy divertida…"_

-¡No puedo creerlo…mi hermosa Shampoo me mintió! –exclamó Mousse gritando dramáticamente

-Ssshhhh…cállate tonto–dijo Ranma dándole al pobre chico un golpe en la cara para que dejara de hacer ruido

"…_Cada día, Shampoo y amigas amazonas ir a un lugar o fiesta diferente, yo deber reconocer que había chicos muy guapos y sexys…"_

-¡Shaampoooooo!–lloró una vez más el joven de cabello largo

"_Pero que quede claro que, aunque varios muchachos insinuársele a Shampoo, ella nunca serle infiel a airen"_

-Bueno, al menos eso es un consuelo Mousse –dijo el doctor Tofú bebiendo un poco de agua, aún no se recuperaba por completo de aquella impresión causada por lo dicho por Kasumi. El chico de anteojos se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a tomar asiento para seguir escuchando.

**OOOO**

-Jaja vaya Shampoo, es increíble lo que hiciste –comentó Ukyo antes de beber de su vaso una vez más

-Vamos Ukyo, no me digas que tú nunca le has ocultado algo a Ryoga –continuó Nabiki levantando una ceja y mirando a la cocinera

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas? –animó la mayor de las Tendo mientras comía uno de los bocadillos que había en la mesa

-Sí Ukyo, ser tu turno

-Ahhh de acuerdo…como saben, Ryoga y yo llevamos cinco meses siendo novios, pero cuando apenas estábamos comenzando a salir, apareció…Konatsu

-¿Konatsu?, ¿El mismo chico que solía ayudarte en tu restaurante hace tiempo?

-Sí Akane, el mismo, se había ido porque me dijo que quería entrenar y volverse más fuerte… una noche, después de cerrar el local me quedé en casa, Ryoga no estaba, así que me encontraba sola, ya era muy tarde cuando escuché que alguien entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, era Konatsu

-¿Qué ocurrió después?- preguntó de nueva cuenta la peliazul

-Pues al principio me asusté, ya que me encontraba en pijama y sin ninguna arma a la mano, además estaba muy oscuro, pero cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta de quién era, la verdad me extrañé mucho, Konatsu había cambiado demasiado, ya no se vestía más como una mujer, al contrario, ahora su atuendo era muy varonil y se veía bastante apuesto –la joven cocinera hablaba teniendo su mirada perdida, como si estuviera reviviendo el momento –Se acercó a mí y me dijo que me quería, de repente me tomó por la cintura y de la nada me besó

**OOOO**

-¡Ese idiota, cómo se atrevió, cuando lo vea lo voy a matar! –gritó Ryoga hecho una furia

-Cálmate P-chan, mejor escucha, aún no han terminado de hablar –dijo Ranma subiendo el volumen del radio haciendo que el joven de la pañoleta se molestara aún más

"¿Y luego qué hiciste?"-se escuchó la voz de Nabiki

"_Primero me sorprendí, no me esperaba ese beso, aunque debo de reconocer que fue muy placentero, pero después tuve que decirle verdad sobre Ryoga, Konatsu me dijo que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él por mí pero…"_

"_Eso ser muy romántico" –_se oyó decir a Shampoo

"_Lo sé pero, tuve que decirle que ganara quien ganara el combate, yo escogería a Ryoga, así que sin más, besó mi mano y se fue"_

El chico perdido transformó su enojo en felicidad instantáneamente y se dibujó una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro, no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que había escogido bien a su novia y que la quería como a nadie, de repente, el sentir las miradas de los demás chicos sobre él, hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos y que su rostro se tornara carmín.

**OOOOO**

-Bien, creo que todas ya hemos contado algo, la única que falta eres tú hermanita –mencionó Nabiki dirigiéndose hacia Akane

-¿Qué…qué quieren saber?

-Creo que la pregunta ser obvia, Akane –dijo la amazona sirviéndose su séptimo vaso –¿cómo ser tu relación con Ranma?

-Pues…bien…eso creo

-Ohh vamos, cuéntanos, ¿no me digas que tú y el cuñadito no han hecho "nada malo"? –preguntó de nuevo Nabiki, se sorprendió un poco al ver que su hermana no se mostraba nerviosa como de costumbre al hablar de Ranma, pero lo adjudicó al licor que la peliazul había tomado, ya que se veía bastante relajada

-¿Qué tan bien dotado está Ranchan, Akane?

-Está bien, les diré, pero ni una palabra a nadie

-Ni una sola, hermanita –dijo Nabiki sonriendo de forma inocente

-Bueno…fue hace poco, nos encontrábamos solos en casa, estábamos en la sala viendo televisión, cuando sentí su penetrante mirada sobre mí, sujetó mi cara y me comenzó a besar tiernamente, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo con suavidad, fue en ese instante que nos dirigimos a mi habitación, ya se imaginarán lo que sucedió después, nunca me sentí tan viva como en esa ocasión, fue tan dulce conmigo, tan cuidadoso… -Akane suspiró y sonrió sutilmente para después continuar –no me es posible describir cada una de las sensaciones que experimenté ese día, en verdad, Ranma hizo que fuera realmente especial e inolvidable para mí –dijo la menor de las Tendo mostrando en su voz mucha intensidad, en los rostros de las demás se podían notar varias expresiones conmovidas

**OOOOO**

El chico de la trenza no sabía cómo actuar al momento en que oyó a Akane decir todas esas cosas, su mirada se perdió y en su rostro esbozó una cálida sonrisa que reflejaba que para él, aquel momento fue igual de increíble y único, sentía su rostro arder y su corazón casi salirse de su pecho, no emitía palabra alguna, sólo en su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez las palabras de su prometida, para ese momento el ego del chico subió hasta el cielo, aumentando en él la emoción y la felicidad. Todos los que estaban con él igualmente se sentían bien, satisfechos de cierta manera, ya que después de tanto tiempo de peleas y discusiones, ahora las cosas se encontraban mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiese imaginado.

Los pensamientos del ojiazul fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Kasumi hablando nuevamente, haciendo que todos pusieran otra vez toda su atención a la bocina del peculiar aparato

**OOOO**

-Bueno creo que éste juego ya se terminó –dijo Kasumi levantándose

-Aww, pero esto ser divertido, aún no hay que terminar la fiesta –siguió Shampoo también poniéndose de pie sin poder evitar tambalearse un poco

-Amm muy bien, entonces… -Nabiki sonrió maquiavélicamente, pasando por su mente la idea de hacer un pequeño experimento con los muchachos que para ella resultaría muy divertido, estaba segura de que ellos continuaban escuchando y quiso probar su nivel de celos y amor hacia ellas, además sería muy entretenido ver qué sería lo que las chicas harían cuando supieran que habían sido espiadas, fue entonces cuando habló -¿Qué les parece si para aumentar la diversión, vamos a un sitio solo para mujeres?

-No ser mala idea –comentó Shampoo animada

-Sí, vamos –dijeron al mismo tiempo Ukyo y Akane levantándose de un salto de sus asientos, Kasumi simplemente se quedó callada y sonrió con complicidad

**OOOO**

-¡QUEE COSAA! –gritaron al mismo tiempo todos los muchachos

"_Mejor aún, traigamos a uno de esos tipos sexys y que baile para nosotras solamente" –_se escuchó decir a Nabiki de nueva cuenta, para después oír varios gritos femeninos que animaban tal propuesta

-¡Pero qué rayos les pasa! –gritó Mousse presa de la cólera

-¡De ninguna manera! –secundó Ryoga igualmente molesto

-Están de acuerdo en que no podemos permitir tal cosa –comentó el doctor Tofú con un tono más calmado pero igualmente indignado

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos de inmediato con ellas –dijo Kuno abriendo la puerta del Uchann´s

-¡Qué demonios es lo que estamos esperando, vamos a buscarlas! –ordenó Ranma para que enseguida todos sus compañeros lo siguieran a toda prisa rumbo al restaurante chino

**OOOO**

En el Neko Haten, las chicas, menos la mayor de las Tendo, tomaban su último vaso de licor, quedando las dos botellas vacías, para enseguida ponerse sus abrigos y tomar sus cosas, todas sin duda estaban muy entusiasmadas por ir al lugar mencionado por Nabiki quien bebía de su vaso con una pícara sonrisa. En ese momento, la puerta del restaurante se abrió de golpe abriendo paso a cinco molestos jóvenes quienes las veían de manera desafiante. Todas las muchachas se sorprendieron al ver llegar a sus respectivos novios, a excepción de Nabiki quien ya se esperaba lo que estaba sucediendo, al ver que su experimento fue un éxito, sonrió ligeramente y se felicitó a sí misma, enseguida guardó en su bolso el pequeño micrófono para que no fuera descubierta

-¿Ran…Ranma…qué es lo que…están haciendo aquí? –preguntó la peliazul tambaleándose hacia su prometido y hablando con dificultad

-Vine por ti Akane, vamos a casa inmediatamente

-Nooo, la fiesta…todavía no se acaba –dijo la chica moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro frente al rostro de Ranma

-Mírate nada más Akane, te dije claramente que no tomaras –dijo él sujetándola para que no se cayera

-No estoy tomada…jajaja…solo me siento muuuy contenta –Akane se rió de forma extraña y abrazó al ojiazul recargando su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Kas…Kasumi…tengo que hablar seriamente contigo porque… -el doctor Tofú se aceró a su futura esposa y tomó sus manos mirándola seriamente, ella utilizó una de esas hermosas sonrisas que derretían a aquel hombre quedando desvanecido su enojo

-Vámonos a casa ¿sí Tofú? –dijo ella para después regalarle un dulce beso en la mejilla, los anteojos del joven médico se empañaron y ambos salieron del restaurante tranquilamente

-¡Tú estar espiando a Shampoo! –le gritó la amazona a Mousse después de que él intentó reclamarle lo que había escuchado, pero como siempre, el que había terminado pidiendo las disculpas era él -¡Yo no perdonarte!

-¡No, por favor, querida Shampoo, yo no quería espiarte, todo fue culpa de Saotome! –dijo él arrodillándose de forma dramática

-¡Pero aun así tú hacerlo, Shampoo muy molesta contigo, airen!

-¡Mi amada Shampoo, perdóname!

La amazona levantó su cabeza y movió su cabello para luego dirigirse a la cocina del restaurante caminado con impedimentos debido a que se encontraba muy mareada, siendo seguida por un desesperado Mousse quien se fue suplicando detrás de ella

-¡Nabiki Tendo, cómo osaste revelar mi secreto! –dijo Kuno muy molesto sujetando del brazos a la tranquila chica

-UPS…lo siento Kuno baby, se me escapó -sonrió ella inocentemente haciendo enfurecer al chico

-¡Además te atreviste a engañarme, el trato era que si yo te pagaba tú te mantendrías callada!

-Lo sé Kuno baby, pero las reglas del juego decían que teníamos que revelar un secreto y a mí no me gusta ser tramposa

-Nabiki Tendo, te juro que un día me las vas a pagar todas jun… -Kuno no pudo completar la amenaza ya que la chica lo calló con un beso en los labios

-¿Ukyo, te encuentras bien? –preguntó el chico perdido al ver a su novia en un estado poco favorable debido a los efectos del alcohol

-Por supuesto…de maravilla –dijo para después abrazar efusivamente al joven -¿Sabes Ryoga?...yo…yo te amo mucho mucho mucho

-No es posible Ukyo, estás totalmente tomada

-Tonterías…ven…bailemos –exclamó tomando las manos de Ryoga

-Sí como no, vámonos ya –en un movimiento, el chico de la pañoleta cargó en brazos a la castaña y salió del Neko Haten rumbo al Uchann´s, afortunadamente iba por el camino correcto y todavía no se había perdido, mientras caminaba, Ryoga miró a la joven quien se había quedado dormida recargando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con ternura.

-Akane, escúchame, vámonos ahora mismo –ordenó Ranma tomando del brazo a su prometida jalándola hasta la salida

-Aww, está bien –la chica salió del restaurante al lado de su prometido, quien daba gracias de que fuera de noche, estuviera oscuro y no hubiera nadie en las calles ya que debido al bendito licor chino, Akane reía, saltaba y gritaba alrededor de él diciendo que se encontraba increíblemente feliz, Ranma no hacía otra cosa más que cuidarla, la sujetaba cuando estaba a punto de caer, caminaba a su lado y veía la situación con envidiable paciencia

Al llegar al dojo, el lugar estaba oscuro, los adultos ya se habían ido a dormir y al parecer ni Kasumi ni Nabiki habían llegado todavía, el chico de la trenza ayudó a subir las escaleras a su prometida ya que ella a duras penas se sostenía en pie, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la ayudó a recostarse, la arropó, apagó la luz del cuarto y caminó hacia la puerta para salir, pero antes de que diera una paso fuera de la habitación, Akane lo llamó suavemente desde su cama

-Ranma…

-¿Qué sucede Akane? –dijo el ojiazul inclinándose a la altura de la cama de su prometida

-Ranma…te amo –mencionó antes de cerras sus ojos y caer profundamente dormida

-Y yo a ti Akane –susurró también apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de irse, Ranma le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la observó por un momento notando lo hermosa que era, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, después de todo, suponía que al día siguiente una nueva locura le aguardaba

FIN DEL FANFIC

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el oneshot? Un poquito largo pero la verdad me he reído mucho escribiéndolo, esto lo he tomado como un pequeño break ya que todavía tengo que terminar un par de fics más, pero ésta historia de repente llegó a mi mente y pues no pude dejar de escribirla, creo que la musa ahora sí que me llegó je. Bueno, ojalá y me dejen conocer su opinión en los comentarios**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero poder actualizar mis otras historias lo más rápido posible**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san**


End file.
